


Whiskey Lullaby

by TheTwoFlamingos, tinyPsycho77



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyPsycho77/pseuds/tinyPsycho77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first every song fic. Two broken hearts end their suffering...or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING: So I shall apologize right of the hop. PLEASE READ THE WHOLE STORY BEFORE TAKING AWAY MY LIZZINGTON MEMBERSHIP CARD!!!! thank you to my wonderful beta Nichelle (abeautifulmessofcontradictions) and as always reviews are most welcome...I live for them to be honest. and again I own none of the characters or the show :(

_She put him out_

_Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart_

Three years. For three short, blissful years his heart beat enthusiastically. His body was in a constant state of euphoria and he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He finally had the woman of his dreams by his side.

He showered her with gifts, gave her is undivided attention when she needed to talk; he made her the center of his universe. He loved her, truly, madly, and deeply.

He loved her and she left him. For Tom.

_He spent his whole life trying to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

He stopped caring about life, about his business, about himself. No matter the time of day, he always had a bottle in his hand and tears on his cheeks. He missed her so much. He drank to forget their time together, he drank to forget the pleasure she brought him, and he drank to drown her from his mind.

He tried to hide his torment from everyone, but they knew. Dembe, Kate, Baz, even Glen could see what was happening to him. Yet they were powerless to stop it.

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

It would have been their fourth anniversary and he would have been on one knee in front of her. Instead, he lay on her side of the bed, with an empty bottle at his side. The metal was cool against his palm, heavier than the ring had been.

With the hammer cocked back, he brought the barrel of the gun to his temple. His eyes slipped shut and her name passed over his lips one last time before he finally found a way to forget her forever.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said ‘I’ll love her till I die’_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby_


	2. Chapter 2

_The rumors flew_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

She dropped to her knees when she read the letter. He was gone, dead and gone, and it was all her fault. She should never have left. She should never have let her fear get the best of her. Her heart grieved for its missing half, a half that would never return, because of her.

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

It started with a drink. A drink to loosen her nerves and numb the pain. One drink soon became two, then three, until she found herself sneaking swigs from a flask in her office, in the break room, in the bathroom stall. She hid her pain from everyone, Tom, Cooper, Aram, but none of them were fooled and none of them could help.

So lost in her own misery was she, so numbed by the alcohol, that she didn’t register Tom leaving her. All she could think about was _him_. She missed him so much. She drank to forget those four years, she drank to forget the happiness she had felt with him, and she drank to drown him from her mind.

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

Today marked, what would have been, their fourth year together and she would have been happily curled in his arms, her head on his chest, sated from making love. Instead, she lay on the bed with a quarter-full bottle in one hand and his fedora resting on her chest.

The pills were cold and dry in her palm. She tilted her head back and the pills tumbled into her mouth. The lip of the bottle was smooth against her lips and the liquid burned down her throat. She let go of the neck of the bottle, heard it hit the carpet as she clutched his hat against her.

Her eyes slipped shut and his name passed over her lips one last time before she finally forgot him forever.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby_


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke with her name tearing itself from his lips. His heart knocked explosively against his ribcage, sweat coated his forehead, and the icy fingers of fear gripped him.

“Raymond?”

He whipped his head around, ignoring the cry of his stiff muscles. His body sagged in relief as he acknowledged the familiar shade of her blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

His body dropped back onto the Egyptian cotton and he pulled her into his arms. His mouth was dry and gummy, his vocal cords refused to work despite the plethora of words that tried to break free.

“Nightmare?”

Her breath ghosted across his chest, winding through the fine golden brown hairs and sent a small shiver through his body.

He could only nod and tighten his arms around her as the images of his nightmare replayed in his mind.

“It’s okay, Red, it was just a dream.” She gently rested her hand over his heart, her own syncing with his as he calmed.

“Please don’t leave me, Lizzie. I can’t lose you. I love you too much.”

The agony in his voice shattered her heart and ushered tears to her eyes.

“You won’t lose me. I’m not going anywhere.” She lifted her head from his chest and her eyes bored into his, putting strength behind her words. “I love you, Raymond.”

She laid her lips softly over his, easing his suffering. She hated when he dreamt about losing her in any capacity, whether it be her dying or her leaving him; it always provoked the same gut-wrenching anguish and left her feeling powerless to help him. 

The ache in his chest subsided with each passing second, giving way to something more, something...carnal.

“Lizzie, can...can I make love to you?”

Her warm hands cupped his damp cheeks, pulling his mouth to hers. Her tongue slipped past his lips, wordlessly answering him. She rolled onto her back, pulling him with her, sighing as he settled between her legs.

His heart swelled as she let him take control; he needed to reassure himself that she was here with him. This wasn’t about sex. This was about his desire to forget the horrors of his nightmare and his need to lose himself in her mind, her body, her soul. He dipped his head; capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

“You are everything to me, Lizzie.” 

His voice sent a jolt down her spine; that low gravel tone never failed to leave her desperate for him. 

Red planted small kisses along her jaw, traveling down her neck as his hands skimmed up her sides until they cupped her breasts. 

“Oh, god, that feels so good.” She arched up into his hands. Her whole body was on fire, aching to be doused. 

He slowly descended down her body, leaving wet kisses in his wake. He carved a path to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. 

“God, Red,” she writhed beneath his touch. She needed more, she needed to feel him. “Red, please…”

“Shh, sweetheart, this is all about you.” 

Her body was no longer her own. She was lost in the sensations he was bestowing on her. 

Red continued his journey, travelling down the plain of her torso, pressing kisses to every patch of ivory skin within his reach. His hands slid over her, committing her curves to memory. He was intent on wringing every ounce of pleasure from her body.

He slid off the end of the bed, the soft carpet cushioning his knees as he kissed the inside of her thighs.

Her hands shot upward, clamping down on the oak slats of the headboard. “Oh, Red, oh, god...you make me crazy.” She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her body. “Please…don’t tease me...I need you.” 

Red gave into her pleas and dipped his head, laying his mouth over where she wanted him. 

Her body jerked off the bed, a low pleasure-filled moan tearing from her throat. 

He worked his mouth over her slowly, licking and sucking in time with her cries. He was engrossed, completely swept away by everything about her. He drowned himself in her scent, spellbound by the taste of her.

“Red…”

Her breathless moan reached his ears and dropped straight to his groin, further tightening the coil in his belly. He tasted her release and a groan rumbled through his chest. He held her steady as she rode out her orgasm and he silently cursed his less than perfect view of her face.

He kissed way up her quivering body, until his mouth latched onto hers, his tongue caressing, letting her taste herself on him.

“My sweet, sweet Elizabeth.” His green eyes burned with the depth of emotion inside him.

He hooked her leg around his hip, gasping when he bumped against her core, “I love you, so much.”

He slowly slid into her, breathing her name. He dropped his head to her shoulder, peppering kisses on her pulse point. 

Liz clung to him, one hand on the back of his head; holding him tight to her neck, the other clutching his backside, digging her nails into the muscle. 

He made love to her slowly, tenderly; each touch, each kiss, each moan, fed his need for reassurance. Each thrust pushed a gasp or a sigh from their lips. A thin layer of sweat coated their bodies as the moved together. They were so close, their emotions, their senses, their very beings in overdrive.

“Look at me, Lizzie,” his voice broke the serene silence. He had to watch her, had to see her face as she was consumed by pleasure. 

Liz struggled to open her eyes and focus on him. 

Red smiled softly at her, the backs of his knuckles gently stroking her cheek. “You are so beautiful, Lizzie.” He felt her shudder around him. “That’s it, let it go, baby.” 

“Raymond…” Her orgasm ripped through her, her body spasmed and arched against him. She buried her head in his chest, remembering that her son was asleep in the next room. 

He stilled his body, gritting his teeth against his own climax.

“No, Red, come for me...please.” 

He couldn’t deny her, not now, not ever. He pulled his hips back and rocked against her. 

“Lizzie...Lizzie...Lizzie…” His mouth sealed over hers as his orgasm tore through him.

He caught himself on his forearms, taking care not to crush her under him. He tried to roll off of her.

“No, don’t move yet.” She tightened her hold on his hips. “I like you being this close to me.” 

He kissed her gently, sinking down on top of her, giving her what she wanted. They stayed like that for a few more moments before Red rotated to the side, pulling her close to him. “I love you, Lizzie.”

She smiled and let her hand slowly run through his chest hair. “I love you too, Red. Very much.” 

He stared at her poignantly. “Thank you.” 

She looked at him curiously. “What for?” 

“For not marrying Tom and for giving me a chance. For loving me.” 

Liz snuggled into his body, “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

Red reached down, grasping the blankets and throwing them over their cooling bodies. They held each other as the peaceful aura lulled them to sleep.


End file.
